Nightmares
by LetsSingtheDoomSong
Summary: Dymond Hewley has a nightmare about her dad, Angeal Hewley. She seeks comfort from her adoptive father late at night.
1. The Nightmare

_Blood. The whole area was covered in blood. But just not anyone's blood. __**Her**__ blood. The source: a gash along her abdomen. The cause of this wound: A wutai general. He had gotten a lucky shot on her & was now beating her to death. A sharp kick to the wound caused her to scream in pure agony. "Stop... please..." She would plea, but no such luck would come & would only get another boot to the head. "Dad..." She whimpered, but the wutai general laughed._

_"You're father? Angeal right? He's dead!" The general laughed, pointing over to the bloody heap that was her father's body. The blood in the room wasn't just her's: It was Angeal's._

_"DAD!"_

Dymond's eyes shot open from the nightmare that plagued her recently. And like every night, she got out of bed & walked to her door. She thought against going, but she needed sleep & there was only one way to get that: Angeal. Normally she'd go to Zack, but the dream was about Angeal & she was afraid that if she woke up in the morning, Angeal would be in the outcome of the dream. She opened the door & made her way down the hallways to the 1st Class SOLDIER's room. She passed Zack's room & could hear him talking in his sleep, muttering 'Dymond' a couple of times which made her wonder what he was dreaming about. Her boyfriend was a strange one, but she liked strange. Hell, she WAS strange. She definitely stood out from the rest of the SOLDIERs due to the fact that she had bleached a section of her bangs & dyed it bright red, like Reno Red. It was starting to fade though, so she'd have to touch it up soon.

She finally reached the destination of Angeal's room & knocked. No answer. Angeal was a heavy sleeper... She opened the door & stepped in, seeing the living room & kitchen area, but no Angeal. He must be behind the second door since Zack's room is built just like this. She opened the second door & found her target. Her father was sleeping soundly on his large queen size bed with a soft expression on his face. His arm was stuffed under the pillow for some form of support to his head & the sheets wrapped around him tightly as if he rolled in his sleep. She slowly moved her way over to him & knelt down beside the bed like she used to do with her mom to ask to sleep with her after a nightmare. Now that her mom is gone, Angeal's turn. "Dad?" She called softly, hoping his eyes would open. Nothing. "Dad?" She prodded his shoulder, which caused his hand to shoot up & grip it harshly, but the pain didn't even phase the masochist. Yeah, she's a maso & Zack's her sadist, even though he's really hesitant to be the sadist.

"Oh, Dymond, it's you. What are you doing here..." Releasing her wrist, he glanced at his clock seeing the time, "At 3 in the morning?" He was tired obviously & also confused.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked, giving him the puppy dog look. He caved automatically, even if she didn't do the look, he would have let her anyways. He learned he can never say no to his daughter. No they weren't blood related, but he wanted to adopt her because she had no family unlike him, Zack & the rest of her friends. Her mom died when she was 10 & her dad left her alone at 6. She was 17 now, so Angeal took it upon himself to be her father-figure. He slid over & allowed her to crawl under the covers, but he never expected her to curl into his side & cling to his shirt. That must have been some nightmare to have her be this vulnerable.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Angeal asked, father instincts kicking in.

"Not right now," Her muffled voice answered, followed by her steady breathing. He smiled lightly & wrapped an arm around her small form, going back to sleep himself.

_"Daddy!" 5-year-old Dymond called, waving from the trampoline she was on. Travis, her biological father smiled at his hyper daughter & ran over to the trampoline & jumped on, causing the spring in it to send Dymond flying into the air then into his waiting arms. She laughed & wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. That was the good times of Dymond & her father, but come a year later, she never saw this coming._

_"Dad? Where are you going?" She asked, watching him pack his stuff._

_"I'm leaving," He answered plainly._

_"When are you coming back, daddy?" She asked more, grabbing his pants leg. He pushed her off & shot her a glare._

_"Would you just go away!" He shouted, pushing her out the door of his bedroom & slammed the door in her face. The 6-year-old ran to her mother in the kitchen & asked, "Where's daddy going?"  
Her mother stayed silent, but then finally answered, "He's leaving us. He's not coming back."  
"But... Daddy said-"  
"He's not your father anymore! He's a monster!" She shouted, leaving the kitchen._

_"Daddy... a monster?" The slam of the front door startled her & she darted for the door, opening it in time to see her dad get into the car & start the engine. "Daddy!" She cried, running down the steps. He switched the car in reverse & pulled out of the driveway, paying no mind to his daughter running after him. He sped off, leaving her standing in the middle of the street hurt emotionally & mentally alone._

"Dymond? Dymond!" She woke with a jolt & say her dad's face over her a worried expression on her face. It was a memory, that was for sure, at least the dream about Angeal dying was gone. "Are you alright?" Angeal asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded & hugged his torso in hopes of ridding herself of the memory.

"Dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You won't leave me alone, right?" She asked, catching him off guard. He thought for a moment, thinking about the kind of work they deal with. He might die on one of those missions, but leave her as her father did, he'd never.

"To be honest, I might leave you if I die on a mission, but leave you as your father did, never," He answered truthfully, hugging her back.

"Thank you..." She was lulled to sleep by his heartbeat & he placed her head back on the pillow.


	2. Respect the Hobos addition to this!

Dymond: I found this on my flashdrive after I left it at Reno's house (discovered it at school while working on Disaster in a Jar). I don't know whether to hug & cry on her or kill her, but I think the first option is fine, since I can't kill my drinking buddy for when I turn 22, because we wanna remember our 21st birthdays! Yes, we share the same birthday which is awesome because we also have the same enitials, minusing the middle names.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Squiggles!!!!)

Message From Reno: sorry, I was just browsing your flash drive and found the story with you and Angeal. This is what came out of it.

"Dani, we have to go find Angeal!" Dy cried. "We need to find my dad!"

"He's not your dad, anymore, Dy," Dani said, eyes angry-- not at Dy, but at Angeal. How could he leave his daughter like this? Or Zack? "He's not himself anymore! He's a monster."

Dy stared at her in mute shock. This was not happening. Not again.

_"You won't leave me alone, right?" She asked, catching him off-guard. "To leave as your father did, never," was his reply. _He had lied. He had promised not to leave, said he loved her.... But he left anyway. _Why wasn't she good enough....?_

"No," she said adamantly. "We need to find him. We can still save him! We can bring him back! He's not gone yet!"

Dani grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes. She had no idea how much this was hurting her. She knew it hurt, but not why--she thought it was just blatant honesty. "He's gone, Dy," she said, eyes sympathetic. "I'll do my best, I promise you. But I don't know if we _can_ bring him back." She shook her head. "He can't live on this side anymore."

Dy fell forward weakly, forehead resting on the taller girl's chest. How could she believe her? Even Angeal, who she had loved with her whole heart and had sworn he loved her back, had betrayed her. Dani embraced her hesitantly, ashamed at what she had said. She had obviously upset the younger girl and regretted her statement. "Dy, I... Reno and I are going to look. I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"...Yeah...." She watched Dani walk through the door. One of these days, Dymond knew, it was possible that she wouldn't come back. She could die on a mission or maybe she would return physically, but mentally she would be gone, just like Angeal. It wasn't hard for people in Shin-Ra to find a reason to break.

She just hoped she wouldn't be one of them. She never wanted to do what her father-- either of them-- had done to her.

Message from Reno: kinda sucks, I know, but it just kinda hit me. I read the Dano thing, by the way. I loved it!!!! Now I'm gonna have to look up the song....

Dymond: You're lucky I love you, Reno.


End file.
